Dorothy the Dinosaur (song)
"Dorothy the Dinosaur" is the song were the Wiggles first met Dorothy. It's music was adapted from the Cockroaches song It's Another Saturday Night. Song Credits 1991/1993 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, John Field * Music Arrangement: Anthony Field * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, John Field * Original Idea: Murray Cook * Music and Lyrics Adaptation: Murray Cook, John Field * Adaptation Percussion: John Field * Publisher: Control/EMI Music * Copyright: Control 1996 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, John Field * Original Idea: Murray Cook * Music and Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music and Lyrics Adaptation: Murray Cook, John Field * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group 1998 Version * Music: John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, John Field * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Original Idea: Murray Cook * Music and Lyrics Adaptation: Murray Cook, John Field * Publisher: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2006 Instrumental * Music: John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Play Piano with The Wiggles Version * Music: John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 1991 Version * Lead Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher * Dorothy's Voice - Murray Cook * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar: Murray Cook * Emax - Jeff Fatt * Chief Kabasa Player - Anthony Field ABC For Kids: Live In Concert Version * Lead & Backing Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Chief Kabasa Player - Anthony Field Wiggle Time! 1993 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Greg Page * Dorothy's Voice - Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * Electric Guitar: Murray Cook * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry Wiggledance! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt Wiggle Time! 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Greg Truman * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2006 Instrumental * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Drums - Derek Antunes * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Organ - Jeff Fatt Listen Lyrics I was looking out my window late the other night She was sitting in the garden and gave me such a fright Eating all Mum's roses there in the moonlight It was Dorothy the Dinosaur I knew that if Mum saw her, she'd never let her stay A dinosaur that's big is that it's feeding night and day I'd have to find a place where I could hide her away Dorothy the Dinosaur Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp I knew that she was so big that she'd soon be found My mother called the dogcatcher; he came around When he laid his eyes on her, he fell to the ground "Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp They called up the police to take her right away They called up the zoo to find a place to stay I said they couldn't take her, I said "No way, That's Dorothy the Dinosaur" Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp Appearances Video Performances *ABC For Kids Video Hits Volume 2 *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Wiggle Time (re-recording) Album Tracks *The Wiggles *Wiggle Time Trivia * On May 19th 2017, a YouTube user named Zebra 476 uploaded this song while using cartoon sound effects such as the train chuffing from Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. * The song is adapted from The Cockroaches' It's Another Saturday Night song. * Phillip Wilcher appears in the 1991 music video. Gallery RompBompaChomp.jpg|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp."'' Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime.jpg|"Is Dorothy over that side?" Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime2.jpg|"No, Dorothy's not here." Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime3.jpg|The Wiggles moving and Dorothy passing Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime4.jpg|"No, Dorothy's not here." Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime5.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles JeffandDorothyinWiggleTime.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyTheDinosaur-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy'sHat.jpg|Dorothy's hat DorothyTheDinosaur-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTime.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyandGreginWiggleTime.jpg|Dorothy and Greg MurrayPlayingFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Fender Stratocaster guitar DorothytheDinosaur(Song).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" DorothyinWiggleTime.jpg|Dorothy LukeField.jpg|Luke Field as Dog Catcher TheWiggles,LukeandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Luke TimothyRioseco.jpg|Timothy Rioseco as policeman TheWiggles,DorothyandTimothyRioseco.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and TimothyDorothytheDinosaur-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit DorothytheDinosaur-1992Live.jpg|1992 live DorothytheDinosaur-1993Live.jpg|1993 live DorothytheDinosaur-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|Carols in the Domain performance DorothytheDinosaur-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in live prologue TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|1996 live BrettSingingDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Brett singing the song on "Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" DorothytheDinosaur-DTDShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur show Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1996 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Phillip Wilcher Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:John Field Songs